


Strong Strings

by vampcabinet



Series: Drabbles [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Established Relationship, Kankuro loves 2 things, M/M, Puppets, puppets and rock lee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27841525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampcabinet/pseuds/vampcabinet
Summary: They love each other, that's all.
Relationships: Kankurou/Rock Lee
Series: Drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2037973
Kudos: 6





	Strong Strings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pepsi (Pepsiiii)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepsiiii/gifts).



> This is part of an art trade! but also a part of my drabble series!

“Kankuro? You asked me to meet you here?” Lee steps into the dark room of the inn. He’s confused, why would Kankuro try to meet him in the dark. Maybe it is a surprise! Perhaps he should prepare himself or… Not! It is a surprise after all, and being prepared would only ruin it. 

A light clicks on overhead, illuminating on a single puppet sitting in a chair. It’s Crow, it seems, it’s wild hair hanging over the back of the chair. 

“Kankuro?” Lee creeps closer, arms up at the ready. He taps the puppet with a single finger, careful not to disrupt it. Maybe, Kankuro left it there for a reason? But the light probably means that there is something else going on here. 

There’s a scroll taped to the puppet, right on it’s cloak. “ _ Spar with me. XO Kankuro” _ , it reads. Perplexing. But if that’s what Kankuro wants him to do, he shall do it! 

“Well okay! I will spar with you, Crow! But only because Kankuro asked! And I will give it my all!” Lee readies his body, jumping back three feet and raising his hands.

The puppet does not move. 

“Um. Crow! Please activate!” The puppet whirs to life,  _ clicking and clacking  _ as it flies across the room. It heads straight for him, it’s jaw chattering open and closed. 

“WHOA!” Lee quickly jumps out of the way, skidding across the room. “Okay Crow! Dynamic Entry!” He hops up quickly, sending a flying kick towards the puppet. 

The puppet grabs him by the foot, then wraps its arms around him. It pushes him towards it’s hard wooden chest. Lee does not struggle, as he will come up with a plan in a moment! 

Crow stops squeezing then, and it’s arms are replaced with human ones, and it’s chest is warm now. 

“Hey Lee.” Kankuro says, squeezing him even tighter. “I’m sorry if I scared ya, I just wanted to surprise you for real.” Lee pulls back and smiles, then tears spring to his eyes. 

“You were, You were in the puppet weren't you?” Lee hugs him, “It does not matter, as I am so excited you are here!” He hadn’t been able to see Kankuro the whole time he was in Konoha, as he was here just for diplomacy. 

“I’m so happy to see you too. I missed you so much.” Kankuro picks him up in his arms then, placing their foreheads against each other. “I never want to leave you here again.” Kankuro surges forwards to kiss him and while Lee accepts the kiss, he giggles through it. 

“I would love to Kankuro but! You know I cannot leave! What would I do without Gai-sensei? Or my friends?” Lee starts to cry, but he remains smiling in Kankuro’s arms. He’s worried he’s getting tears on Kankuro, but the puppeteer doesn’t seem to mind. “I cannot suggest for you to move here either. We will have to keep up with letter correspondence and missing each other so hard that we both build muscle!” 

“Lee,” Kankuro sighs and kisses him again, quickly. “I will try to keep up with your rapid fire letters because I love you.” 

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/berryiwa)


End file.
